meangirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of references to Mean Girls
This is a 'list of references to Mean Girls '''in popular culture. Film *'Mean Girls': Only the Strong Survive (2004) (Video) - Loosely based on the movie. *Dance Flick (2009) - Lunch Room Scene. *Mean Gurlz (2013) (Short) - Title is referenced. *G.B.F. (2013) - Mentioned in dialogue. *Rats & Bullies (2004) - Source material for "''Mean Girls" was written by one of the interview subjects of "Rats & Bullies". *Marie Antoinette (2006) - The line about her hair being so big because it's full of secrets. *Death Proof (2007) - Shanna calls Julia a "Mean Girl in a high school movie". *Superhero Movie (2008) - Trey describes the bus in the same way Janis Ian lead Cady Heron through the cafeteria in Mean Girls. *Vampire Academy (2014) - Rose says something about toaster strudel, which is a clear reference to Gretchen Wieners' constant bragging about her father being the inventor of toaster strudel. Television *Saturday Night Live: Lindsay Lohan/Coldplay (2005) (TV Episode) Referenced during the monologue *Best! Movies! Ever!: Proms (2007) (TV Episode) clips are shown to illustrate the best prom scenes in movies *Indie Sex: Teens (2007) (TV Movie) A clip is shown *The Tonight Show with Jay Leno: Episode #18.50 (2010) (TV Episode) a clip is shown in a montage of Amanda Seyfried films *Hollywood's Top Ten: Cat Fights (2011) (TV Episode) #3 *What I Learned About... From the Movies: High School (TV Episode) excerpts from the movie in this episode *Glee: Born This Way (2011) (TV Episode) In the movie, Lebanese is mistaken for lesbian, and in the episode, lesbian is mistaken for Lebanese. *Awkward.: Once Upon a Blog (2012) (TV Episode) Jenna's "what if?" do-over sequence sees her joining the cheerleaders and becoming the most popular of the "Mean Girls", as Valerie puts it. *House M.D.: House vs. God (2006) (TV Episode) House tells Wilson that he will return his DVD player because "After all, how many times can you hit pause at the part where Lindsay Lohan wins the spelling bee? What is it about girls who can spell?" Wilson corrects him, saying "It's a math contest." House then retorts "What it is about girls who can count?" *Angela's Eyes: Undercover Eyes (2006) (TV Episode) Angela mentions the film's title in conversation with Leo. *Saturday Night Live: Alec Baldwin/Christina Aguilera (2006) (TV Episode) mentioned during the monologue *To Be Fat Like Me (2007) (TV Movie) That's social suicide *Entourage: The First Cut Is the Deepest (2007) (TV Episode) The movie is mentioned by Ari *Kids Unlimited: Mean Girls (2007) (TV Episode) The episode title is an homage to the film. *True Confessions of a Hollywood Starlet (2008) (TV Movie) Mentioned by Claudia *Robson Arms: Mean Girls (2008) (TV Episode) The episode is a spoof of the movie. *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire: Episode #7.158 (2009) (TV Episode) Included in a $500 question *Dancing with the Stars: Episode #9.7 (2009) (TV Episode) Mentioned by Sonia Kruger when introducing Todd McKenney. *Jeopardy!: Episode #26.54 (2009) (TV Episode) Reference in an $800 clue in the category "There's a Title in the Title" *Bad Movie Beatdown: Bride Wars (2010) (TV Episode) "This isn't totally lifted from Mean Girls." *The Office: Christening (2010) (TV Episode) Mentioned by Michael *The Tonight Show with Jay Leno: Episode #19.31 (2010) (TV Episode) Chris Pine says his high school was not divided into cliques like the school in the film *Dr. Phil: Mini Mean Girls (2011) (TV Episode) Episode title. Dr. Phil also mentions the film. *Revenge: Pilot (2011) (TV Episode) mentioned in dialogue *Saturday Night Live: Lindsay Lohan/Jack White (2012) (TV Episode) Referenced by Jimmy Fallon during the opening monologue *Skins: Alo (2012) (TV Episode) mentioned by Alo *Chelsea Lately: Episode #6.63 (2012) (TV Episode) Matt Braunger mentions the movie by name. *Awkward.: My Love Is a Black Heart (2012) (TV Episode) mentioned in dialogue *The Tonight Show with Jay Leno: Episode #20.196 (2012) (TV Episode) Jay mentions that Lizzy Caplan was in the film *Chelsea Lately: Episode #6.129 (2012) (TV Episode) April mentions the movie by name. *The Mob Doctor: Protect and Serve (2012) (TV Episode) mentioned in dialogue *The Tonight Show with Jay Leno: Episode #21.41 (2012) (TV Episode) Jay mentions that Lindsay Lohan starred in the film *Chelsea Lately: Episode #6.178 (2012) (TV Episode) Matt mentions the movie by name. *Go On: Gooooaaaallll Doll! (2013) (TV Episode) Lauren mentions "Rachel McAdams, star of 'Mean Girls'." *The Middle: From Orson with Love (2013) (TV Episode) Mentioned in dialogue *The Newsroom: Willie Pete (2013) (TV Episode) Mentioned in dialogue. * 39th People's Choice Awards (2013) Jennifer Lawrence said while hold an award "I wish this was like Mean Girls where I could just break this up and give it to all of you." *Lindsay: Part One (2014) (TV Episode) footage of Lindsay in the film's premiere is seen; Lindsay mentions a 'fetch' T-shirt *Once Upon A Time: The Girl in the Tower (TV Episode) Robin says she was a "mean girl" back in high school and that she only cared about being popular. Music *In 2009, Mariah Carey paid homage to the film with her single, “Obsessed.” The song opens with the lyric, ”And I was like, ‘Why are you so obsessed with me,’” which is pulled from the Queen Bee’s original dialogue. Also, in the music video for the song, a coach runs over the guy impersonated by her, and this happened to Regina, too. Politics *Barrack Obama posted a snapshot of Mean Girls on his Tumblr. *Obama also posted on twitter a picture of his dog with the caption "Bo, stop trying to make fetch happen." *Hillary Clinton posted a GIF of Regina George saying "Why are you obsessed with me?" on Twitter. *A lot of people also compared Regina to many of the leaders in history and present, especially Donald Trump. Category:Media Category:References